1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a tough soil detergent dispensing system used in combination with a washing fluid distribution unit positioned along a wall of a dishwasher tub to timely add detergent during a washing operation.
2 . Discussion of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made in the art of dishwashers to provide improved detergent dispersion and effectiveness. One solution to the problem involves directing a cleaning agent from a dispenser directly into a spray arm. Examples of this type of dispenser are demonstrated by UK Patent Application No. GB 2321590 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,994. Another solution involves impinging washing fluid from a rotating spray arm directly into an exposed dispenser container to slowly dissolve and distribute a cleaning agent, as demonstrated by International Publication WO 2009/083576 . It is also known in the art to provide an auxiliary dispenser for enhancing the performance of a dishwasher as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,696.
Despite these prior designs, there is still seen to be a need in the art of dishwashers for an improved cleaning agent dispenser system for use in selectively supplementing the operation of a standard detergent dispenser in providing an optimal amount of detergent for a given washing operation. More specifically, it is seen as beneficial to provide an auxiliary dispenser that can be easily accessed by a user and selectively utilized to aide in the cleaning of heavily soiled kitchenware by quickly and effectively distributing a chemical agent within an intensified wash zone in a timed manner during a washing operation in a dishwasher.